Star Crossed Lovers or Fate Torn Friends?
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Hopefully all of you Royai fans out there like my version of the Royai 100 Themes. Not all chapters/themes are M-rated and the ones that are, are labelled at the beginning. THEME 46 UPLOADED!
1. Military Personal

Disclaimer: I don't own Fma.

Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank oo0AnimeChild0oo for giving me the Royai100 Themes. Thanks!

Star Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?Military Personal (1)

He was her superior. She was his right-hand woman. He wanted to be Fuhrer. She wanted to help him reach his goal. He cares for her deeply, yet never shows it. She cares for him deeply, and shows it through her devotion and loyalty to him.

_Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang_:

This ambitious colonel in the Ametris Military is also known as the Flame Alchemist. He has participated in the great Ishbal Massacre and after that he had a dream to better the country. His dream is to become Fuhrer and stop unreasonable wars, but most importantly take away the law of fraternization. He never told anyone what his real means of becoming Fuhrer was. Not even his right-hand woman, because she was the reason he wanted to take away the law. If his other subordinates asked why he'd simply tell them that he wanted to be Fuhrer to change the dress code, to miniskirts. That is to say, for the women in the military.

_First-Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye_:

Riza for short, this dangerous lieutenant in the military is also one of the most feared sharpshooters ever. Except, maybe one of her relatives. She also participated in the Ishbal Massacre. She is fiercely loyal to the Colonel, and has been by his side for a long time. She'll help him get to the top no matter what it takes. She is the closest to him, out of all of his subordinates. She feels the need to protect him so much that she would even kill and/or die if that's what it took.

They have feelings for each other. They know that those feelings are forbidden amongst military personal. Until the day he becomes Fuhrer they must keep those feelings hidden. They know one day he'll become Fuhrer and they can finally be together. So, he'll keep striving and planning and she'll keep helping and hoping.


	2. Gunshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Fma

Star Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?Gunshot (2)

The Ishbal Massacre was a terrible war that a young Riza had to participate in. Even though she was so young then, she could still pull that trigger and kill the innocent. Even after the war she still had dreams about it. In these dreams she saw herself pulling the trigger of her bloodstained gun, the screams following, and blood splattering on her already blood covered uniform. It pained her when she pulled the trigger of her gun nowadays, though she knew it was the only way to protect him.


	3. Battlefield

Disclaimer: Me no own fma. Me no speaken unglish. Star Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends? Battlefield (3)

They've both seen battlefields, more than enough times. All of the battlefields they've been on, theirs was the winning side, but at what cost? At the expense of all the innocent civilians, they had to kill in order to win. But was it worth it? No, that's a simple enough answer. No, it was not worth it because there is a man out there this very moment that wants to kill all of the state alchemists, even the ones who didn't participate in the Ishbal Massacre, like Edward Elric. That man is no different then the military personal who took the lives of the innocent in that war. When _he_ becomes Fuhrer there will be no more wars or no more unnecessary battlefields, especially no drafting of young kids or state alchemists, like the Elric brothers. Roy will do anything to reach the top to stop the military government from controlling two young boys.

Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, will make sure no one will have to go out on a battlefield again, especially his first-hand woman and aid, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.


	4. Grave

Disclaimer: Trust me…I don't own FMA.

Warning! This chapter has spoilers for episode 25 "Farewell Ceremony" and chapter 15 in the manga. Warning!

Star-Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?

Grave (4)

Riza's POV:

He's standing at that grave again. The grave that honored his best friend's life; Brigadier General Maes Hughes, promoted two ranks, hence surpassing the one person he wanted to help reach the top. The very first time we were standing at this grave, after the funeral, I watched him mumble to the ground and I felt my heart ripping in two. It was bad enough I, and everyone else, too, was heartbroken over Maes' death, but to see my colonel shed a tear? Heart shattering. He told me that it was going to rain that day. As he did say, that one tear fell down his check. I realized later that night that he was referring to the old tale that it rains when someone dies. And it did rain that night. It took Roy almost a month to calm himself so he could come back to his original self, at least in the office. No one will ever be the same without Brigadier General Hughes around. I just wonder when Roy is going to tell Edward and Alphonse.


	5. 6 Death

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Warning! This drabble has spoilers for the end of the 2003 anime series Warning!

Star-Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends

Death (6)

Riza's POV:

When Archer had finally gone down after the, what seemed like, a million bullets I had shot in him and I saw Roy- I mean the General laying there in front of the Fuhrer's estate, unconscious, I thought he was dead. I had run up to his motionless body and screamed my lungs out at him, hoping and praying he wasn't dead. To say it simply, I was scared shitless at the thought of not being able to be with Roy or protect him, mainly be with him though. When Roy was well enough to go back to his own place with someone supervising and, basically, nursing him back to health, I was the first to volunteer. At one point I was skinning another apple for Roy one afternoon and when questioned about my frown I had to answer, and I blamed myself for what happened to Roy. He told me that there had been nothing I could have done, it was hopeless to redo the past, and we just have to keep moving forward. A few months later Roy practically disappeared of the face of the Earth.

I wish I would have died, him not being here.


	6. 7 Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. And I don't own the Into the Woods' "Children Will Listen" lyrics at the end; those belong to the wonderfully talented Steven Sondheim. Check him out!

Author's Notes: This chapter is going to seem more like a story than my other Themes, but I think it's due time I put more work and effort into these things, so here ya go!

I just wanted to thank MoonStarDutchess for giving me this different idea for this theme and her other input. If I finish my first idea, I might post that one as well. Hope you enjoy my 100Themes!

Star Crossed Lovers or Fate Torn Friends?

Crime and Punishment (7)

The room was filled with silence as a black-haired boy with auburn eyes waited in anticipation for his prosecuting lawyer to arrive. The boy was fearful of the woman and what would occur within the confines of this high-ceilinged, carpeted, sofa and couch adorned room. He looked around; behind him held the main entrance into the room, and some plastic chairs his friends normally sat in when they came over to play; currently the audience, a variety of his stuffed animals, sat there expressionless. To the left of him, sat his favorite big bear, his lawyer, and further right sat the other table where one of his frog animals sat there and the empty seat for the prosecution. In front and to the right of the Plaintiff's table sat two rows of chairs where other stuffed animals of the four-legged kind sat, awaiting the trial to begin. In the center of the room sat a lot of books and on top his stuffed dog, Rilee, playing the judge in this courtroom.

There was a noise heard out of the young boy's right ear, to which he recognized as the offense entering the room. He chanced a peek back and saw the tall woman in a black skirt, nice white blouse, and blonde hair up as if she were at work, and the same auburn eyes looking back at him calmly. The boy gulped; sweat starting to show up on the surface of his pale skin.

She sat down in the chair, a little uncomfortably, and her full lips opened to begin the boy's prosecution. "In the case of the Mother against the son, Jaden, I the prosecution, will begin." She stood up and faced Judge Rilee. "The defendant is charged with one count of destruction of prohibited personal property and one count of lying under oath. The first piece of evidence is my grandfather's, the defendant's great-grandfather's, priceless vase that he bought in Xing many years ago. That is to say, fragments of it." She produced said fragments from a bag carefully placing them on the table for judge, jury, audience and the boy to see.

The seven-year-old boy gulped, and his body stiffened at what was to come next. Her eyes flicked over to his noticing the sadness and fear in them. "The next piece of evidence is a recording of Jaden's attempts at telling me that he did not have anything to do with the destruction of the vase. If the jury would also take into consideration that I found the defendant standing over the vase when I took this recording." She placed the device on the table to the left of the fragments and let it play through.

"_Jaden? – light gasp- Did you break my vase?!"_

"_No!! Of course I didn't. It means a lot to you, right? Why would I do that?!"_

"_Are you lying to me?"_

"_No…no of course, I'm not!"_

"Evidence that the prosecution has now gathered points to the obvious culprit and that is Jaden!" She said pointing to him, electronic gasps being heard around the room, frightening the defendant a bit.

"I didn't mean to, honest! It was an accident, Ril-I mean Judge Rilee!! I'm sorry!!!" Jaden had stood up but plopped back down into his chair and was now crying into his arms on the plastic table.

"The court has made its decision," said a scratchy voice from the jury area. Jaden looked up, eyes glistening with his tears. The prosecuting female stood up and walked over to the table in front of the jury and picked up a slip of paper.

She read from it, "The defendant is found guilty on one charge of destruction of property and lying under oath. His sentence…" She peered at him, watching his expression. "Is banishment to his room until dinner is ready and no visitation of friends for the next ten days. Does the Defendant understand?"

Jaden stood up, gulping down the lump that was in his throat, trying to be brave like his father always was. "Yes," he said then turned around and left for his room, not crying once on the way there.

The beautiful blonde-haired woman sighed, a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry, son."

----

"Hey, Jaden, I'm home!!" A black-haired man in a blue military uniform called, walking into the front room with a small bag in his hand. His wife appeared from the kitchen with a white apron around her waist. "Huh? Hey, Riza, where's Jade-?"

"He won't be coming to see you until supper's ready," she told him.

"…Why?"

Riza sighed, a finger rubbing her temple lightly. "We had a trial today, and the jury found him guilty," she said, motioning towards one of the living rooms where the 'court' was still set up. "Here, let me show you, Roy." She took his hand lightly and led him to the right side of the room where her table had been. She pointed at the fragments of her vase.

"What is that?" he asked looking at it carefully.

"Grandfather's vase from Xing."

Roy gasped, dark eyes wide. "Wha- What happened?!"

"Jaden broke it," she said simply.

"Heh, well just leave it to me. I don't know why you sent him to his room over this. I could've just fixed it when I got him. Now, where are the rest of the pieces?" Roy said looking around the room a little amused at seeing all the stuffed animals.

"Roy, this isn't just about the vase being broken. It's also about the fact that your son didn't admit his actions to me. He lied to my face that he didn't break it," Riza said watching her husband's face carefully.

"Come on Rize, boys'll be boys; let him off the leash," he said, still searching for the remaining fragments.

"Roy!"

He turned around, a confused look on his face as he took in his wife's angered face. He cocked his head to the side lightly, encouraging her on.

"Roy, your son BROKE my mother's vase. That's unforgivable. He was playing with the soccer ball YOU gave him for his birthday when we've both explicitly told him to only play with it outside. It should have been in his bucket of toys for outside use. He probably went and got it, bringing it inside and using the ball. Breaking the vase," she said, exasperated at having to explain things to the grown man as if he were their seven-year old son.

Roy had watched her expression carefully, realizing that she was upset about this for some reason and chose his next words even more warily. "Okay, Riza. I'll…I'll go talk to him while you finish supper and sort out this mess. And later tonight if you want, I will fix the vase for you," he said, coming forward and placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look up. "That good, love?" She nodded once before his lips plunged in for a quick, sweet kiss that she returned.

Roy walked off to the stairwell and went upstairs, while Riza returned to the kitchen to finish up dinner. The military man made it to his son's bedroom and knocked upon the surface of the wood, waiting for a reply. Hearing a mumbled response, Roy entered, smiling.

"Hey, buddy. How are ya?"

"Fine," he grumbled, his hands fiddling with some silly putty, black bangs hiding his red puffy eyes.

"Hey…" Roy came over and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on Jaden's right shoulder.

"It's fine…I don't wanna talk about it," he said turning his back to his father and facing the head of his bed.

"If it's about the vase, which I'm guessing it is, your mother means well. She…she's just upset that you didn't listen to her. We've asked you keep that soccer ball outside and only use it outside. We didn't want something like what happened today to happen, but you didn't listen and the vase was broken. I can fix it, but you should really apologize to your mother, all right little man?" Roy said comfortingly.

"But…but it was an accident!" Jaden cried out, falling on the bed face forward starting another crying session.

Roy leaned closer, his hand on the boy's back rubbing it soothingly. "Hey come on, don't cry. Tears don't help anything. Listen to me, Jaden."

The boy sniffed looking up at his father, a small hand coming to rub at his wet cheeks.

"It's not just the vase being broken that is the problem, but…your mother told me you lied to her. Is that true? You lied about not breaking the vase?" Roy asked, his face calm. Jaden sniffed loudly again and nodded his head shamefully.

Roy smiled slightly, shortly thereafter hearing the call up the stairs of dinner being ready. "Let's go apologize to your mother, okay? Tell her you're sorry and try not to cry all right? She'll understand," The man said, encouragingly, standing up and holding his hand out.

Jaden rubbed the back of his right hand over his face, and stood up taking his father's hand. The two males proceeded to the dining room downstairs. The smallish table was set up with the food spread out in the middle and Riza was setting down the cups of milk in the designated areas. She looked at them when they entered and smiled at her pride and joy.

"How are you, Jad-?" Riza wasn't able to finish her question as the young boy had latched himself onto her leg and started crying lightly. "Jaden…"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I promise it'll never happen again!!" He cried out, voice muffled in her skirt. Riza smiled, running her fingers through his soft, downy hair.

"Thank you for apologizing, Jaden. I really appreciate it," she told him softly. The three sat down and ate their delicious supper, talking about Roy's day at Headquarters. Jaden was interested in the military business, but Roy and Riza often toned the 'awesomeness' of the job down a bit, not really wishing for their son to join the military.

Later that night after placing Jaden down for bed and lighting a fire in the fireplace, Roy and Riza started in on cleaning up the living room's courtroom appearance. Riza had collected up the audience animals and placed them in baskets to be brought back up to Jaden's room. Roy was picking up animals in the jury area, finding a small recording device stuck on the back of one of the bears. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering how far his wife had gone with the mock trial.

"What's this?" He held it up for her to see in the glow of the fire.

Riza chuckled lightly. "Press the button," she said, watching as he did so. The scratchy voice came on saying that the court had made its decision.

"That's your voice, with static added," the man said amused.

Riza laughed, pulling off three more devices from the audience animals. "And so are these, just noises of 'ooo'. I wanted Jaden to feel as if he was in a courtroom and being charged. You may say I was heartless because from your perspective it may sound like I was trying to scare him, but I don't care. I got my point across…" she went back to picking up the plastic chairs. "If in an unorthodox way."

Roy smiled, wondering just how the trial had gone, noticing briefly that Jaden's favorite stuffed animal Rilee appeared to be in the judge position. "You have a lot of imagination coming up with this. Or at least ingenuity," he said, not mentioning the 'heartless' comment.

They finished their work in silence and soon were curled up together in front of the fire, enjoying each other's company. Roy sat cross-legged, his arms around Riza's waist. She was sitting in front of his legs, her back against his warm chest, eyes closed in relaxation. The day had been a long one and putting all of that work into the trial had tuckered her out a little more than usual.

"Hey, Rize?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I thought I'd let you know that the reason I was thinking aloud the way I was when I got home was because…well I kinda did the same thing when I was younger," he admitted. Riza straightened up and turned around to face him, attentive. "I was grounded for two weeks and wasn't allowed any sweets or friends during that time. I…didn't want the same thing to happen to our son."

Riza sighed, closing her beautiful auburn eyes and then opening them again. She took Roy's cheeks in her hands and looked him in the eye. "Roy, we can't let him off the hook, his actions should have consequences. Our actions in Ishbal needed consequences and you and I still try and repent for that. You commit a crime you receive punishment. If we don't teach him that now, he won't understand that in the real world. I'm sorry Roy, but it has to be done. You want to be a good father right? And not spoil our child too much?" she asked, her voice soft and loving, a smile gracing her features.

Roy sighed, deep and heavy. "Yeah… So, what IS he in for?"

"Just grounded to his room today and no friends for the next ten days. He loves hanging out with his friends, so I figured that would be the best punishment, instead of grounding him. I mean…what's a 'grounding' entail, anyways? You always have to make that clear, at any rate," she smiled wider at Roy.

"Well, that's good, I guess," he said smiling back. "So…how about a late night snack, honey…?" he asked, smirking.

"I dunno," she said devilishly. "Have you been a good boy or a…bad boy?"

"Oh, I am a very, VERY bad boy…" he said smirking wider before slowly lowering her to the floor and kissing her deeply. Riza giggle lightly, kissing him back.

The fire continued to burn. Both in the fireplace and in the hearts of the Mustang family.

Careful the things you say,  
Children will listen.  
Careful the things you do,  
Children will see.  
And learn.  
Children may not obey,  
But children will listen.

Fin

Hope you enjoyed this story. I might post this separately as a different story, but keep waiting for the next installment in this series. Please review!!


	7. 10 Promise and 11 Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Warning! Spoilers for Full Metal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala Warning!

Star-Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?

Promise and Liar (10&11)

_Riza's POV:_

He promised he'd stay this time. He promised he'd stay…with _me_. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave me, not once but twice!

Edward Elric has returned from…where did they say? Oh yes, the "other side of the gate". Him and his brother, Alphonse Elric, shot into the sky, from what I heard, to go stop these strange flying machines. I didn't have much of a problem with that, since they've been through much worse, but Roy up and decides he's going with them to 'guard the entrance'. While we were fighting side-by-side, I made him promise not to leave me again; that no matter where he went, he'd take me with him. I didn't dare look him in the eye, for fear he might not return my feelings, because he knew me better than to think I was asking this as if he were a friend to me; he knew from my tone and the way I'd been acting around him that he was much more than that to me. He promised me, actually swore his life on that promise, but I soon found out that he'd already made plans to leave, even before we fought.

He didn't take me up with him, so I could protect him, and that makes him a liar, but when he came back he told me that, that was one exception, and that he didn't want ME to be put in harm's way. I forgave him, but things would never be the same between the two of us ever again.


	8. 46 All Night Vigil

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Star Crossed Lovers or Fate Torn Friends

All Night Vigil/Sleepless Night (46)

They were at the office late again. So late that neither of them had allowed themselves to peek at the clock. They could tell from the window behind his desk that it was way past children's bedtimes but still early enough that teenagers were out causing mischief. They were working on a number of different reports for a variety of departments within the military. Riza would leave every now and then to bring them back a pot of decaffeinated coffee, a new kind of coffee that contained less to almost half the amount of caffeine usually in coffee, so they could eventually sleep that night. Definitely didn't want to be up at four in the morning with the jitters because of the consumption of too much caffeine. At least she didn't want that. The only noises they enjoyed were the steady ticking of the clock and the barely audible scratches of their pens against paper.

A few hours ago, it was made clear to Roy that she wouldn't engage in conversation with him. He knew that if she had explained herself, she would have said that it would make their finishing the paperwork due in the morning longer than necessary. Of course, it wouldn't have been necessary for them to be there in the first place if he had kept up with his paperwork as it came in to him. But he had slacked off and now that he thought about it, he was surprised she had yet to throw that in his face. The Colonel knew his right-hand didn't like staying after hours at work, babysitting him mainly, so she often took the chance to guilt him. Not tonight it seemed and he got curious because of it. His lips parted as though to speak but then he remembered she didn't want to talk to him, so they closed and he pouted. Smirking to himself shortly thereafter, Roy decided that after thirty minutes of steady work he would speak up, so he checked the clock and went on reading and signing papers.

After thirty minutes passed, Roy cleared his throat lightly. " Lieutenant Hawkeye. You really don't have to stay and help me. In fact, some would call it cheating, using a subordinate in this manner," he said, keeping his eyes glued to the paper before him. After a few minutes of silence, he grew worried. Did she hate him? And was giving him the cold shoulder because she hated him? No she couldn't…could she? Roy's hand had stopped moving across the paper and he placed the pen silently before standing up and turning his body toward her desk.

The man's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of his lieutenant slouched over her desk, head propped against her soft arms, eyes closed firmly. Riza Hawkeye was sleeping. In the office, no less! He expected that from himself or Havoc and Breda, but not her. She expected exuberant Fuery or dedicated Falman to uncharacteristically fall asleep long before she did. But here he was, stunned into belief. Roy moved around his desk, his face calm once more. She looked so peaceful, so…human sleeping. It was the only time she let her guard down and she didn't look like a soldier. She looked—he gulped at the admission—beautiful.

He stood there watching her slack form partake in a restful slumber, wishing he could do the same but there was still work to be done. He didn't know how heavy a sleeper she was, at least in recent years. When she was younger she was a very light sleeper because every time he woke up to get a snack for a late night study session, she would soon join him. He hoped that her time in the military didn't lighten her sleeping ability further because he wanted to move her to the couch on the opposite side of the room of her desk.

Roy took a deep breath of calming air before he approached her and guided her body up off the desk and against his right arm. He moved his foot around the leg of the chair to pull it away from the desk before he bent down and scooped her legs up in his left arm. He moved over to the couch, grateful she hadn't woken up yet. As he moved, the scent of her hair assailed his nose and he couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. He laid her on the couch carefully, feet facing his desk so he could look at her face every now and then. Roy bent her legs carefully so she would fit on the furniture comfortably before he reached for the blanket to cover her up. Her turned on his heel to walk back to his desk but paused before moving. The man faced his lieutenant once more and unclipped her hair from its confines.

Grinning at his work, he headed back to his desk and placed the hair clip on the desk before settling in to finish his work. It was funny, really, he thought. She was the one who was vigilant, not him, but their roles seemed reversed tonight. Roy picked up the pen and twirled it amongst his fingers before pulling a small stack of papers toward him to read over and sign. She was the responsible one and he was careless. But he cared about certain things. The men on his team might say he cared about a simple things and getting promoted, but he cared about Riza and she was far from simple. She was probably the most complicated thing in his life. More complicated than the higher-ups he was unable to understand and more complicated than the Gate explanation the Elrics gave him some weeks ago.

He was never truly confident around her. He never knew what made her smile and not just grin. He didn't know how to brooch the topic of asking her on a date. He had done that when he was younger and she gave him a half-hearted, saddened no then. Roy knew it was because her father wouldn't approve if they had dated, but what about now? No, he couldn't ask her. He didn't know how to ask her. He couldn't treat her like the other girlfriends in his life; she was nothing like them. He couldn't risk offending her.

Roy berated himself for thinking about this as he worked, so he looked up from his work momentarily, moved his head around, cracking it a couple of times before clearing his throat and continuing his work. Once again, he chose not to look at the clock or even think about time because he wanted to make Riza proud that even though she fell asleep "on the job", he was still working hard. Also, he didn't want a reprimand for getting work in late.

A silent yawn escaped the lips of one Riza Hawkeye and her eyes slowly opened. Wait…how did she get horizontal? Was she home already? No, she wasn't laying in bed and her darkened surroundings looked oddly like the office. Turning her eyes towards the main source of the light, she saw Roy sitting at his desk, the lamp on it the only light on currently. He was still working and was that…her hair clip sitting on his desk? Riza's hand slowly moved to the nape of her neck and she felt the hair there. So he must have brought her over, covered her up with the blanket and loosened her hair after she dozed off. How considerate of him, she thought, a small smile gracing her lips. It didn't last long, however, as another silent yawn was released.

Perhaps she could close her eyes for just a few minutes longer. Roy seemed to have everything under control for now.


	9. 55 Infectious Crying

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA

Warning! This chapter has spoilers for episode 25 "Farewell Ceremony" and chapter 15 in the manga. Warning!

Star-Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?

Infectious Crying (55)

_Riza's POV:_

When he laughs, I'd laugh if I could. When he jokes, I smile _his _smile. When he hurts, I hurt. When he cries, I cry. And when he dies…I'll die.

I've always been the kind of person that if someone else is having a bad day or is feeling sad, that I'd, well not pity them, but empathize with them. Everyone I'm around it's always the strongest with family and friends, but none so more than Colonel Roy Mustang. I've known him since I was a young girl when he came to study alchemy under my father. There's always been something there, something I couldn't tell you for sure. I always thought it was sort of a sibling or friend love, but the more I got to know him and the more he stuck around the more I realized…I was in love with him. When he left I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. He never returned and I came to accept this, so I joined the Academy.

When I was 17 I was sent to the battlefield in the Ishbalian "Suppression", for my innate ability as a sharpshooter. One person in the military I was charged to protect was _him_. Once my shift was over I followed him to his tent and heard him crying. Later that night was the first time I'd cried since he left and it was his fault again. I wasn't as tough as my fellow snipers thought I was, it was just an act; all an act. Luckily the war soon ended, but it wasn't really much of a war as it was a massacre and at the cost of how many soldiers? And how many more Ishbalians?

I haven't cried since that night I saw Roy again—11 years ago—at least…not until now. His best friend and comrade, Lieutenant Colonel, now Brigadier General, Maes Hughes died not too long ago. We were at his funeral and even though he wouldn't say it, I knew Roy wanted to cry. To cry to his heart's content, releasing all of that bottled up pain and anguish inside ofhim, but he wouldn't take a single day off, and neither would I. The funeral seemed to pass a little too quickly, but for Roy and Hughes' family I knew it felt a lifetime's length. After a while, Roy and I were left alone at Brigadier General Hughes' gravestone. I answered him obligingly, but I knew it didn't comfort him, not even one bit. He told me it was going to rain today and of course I knew the hidden meaning behind his words before I witnessed the lone tear streak down his pale cheek.

Now here alone in my apartment, I am unable to cry because of Hughes' death, but when I think of how anguished Roy must be now and how he's probably crying in the safety of his own empty apartment, I start crying, almost hysterically. That single thought of Roy's commanding and composed face scrunched up and tear-streaked, sends me past the point of no return. This isn't the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last.


	10. 56 Skillful and Clumsy

Disclaimer: Doesn't own FMA.

Star-Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?

Skillful & Clumsy (56)

Roy Mustang was skillful but at the same time he was clumsy. He knew the ins and outs of alchemy and his specialty of alchemy, but didn't realize that the rain negates his flame attacks until it was too late. That made him clumsy, but Riza Hawkeye always had his back, saving him, both from the embarrassment and the danger he would inevitably get himself into. Some might say that he is the clumsy one and she is the skillful one, but sometimes it goes both ways. He is sometimes careless when it comes to his paperwork, and Hawkeye is the one to save his butt then too. It is true Mustang can be clumsy, or rather careless, in the heat of battle and she is known as the best sharpshooter around, but he can be skillful in other areas while she is clumsy.

For instance, their first time out on a date and a certain special night, he had been the skillful, knowledgeable one, when she was clumsy and gawking. Mustang is well known as a player, and no one seems to know if Hawkeye has ever gone out on even one date. But she has, and with him. Their first time in bed together was passionate and loving, but only one of the couple's first time: Hers. He was experienced and took things slow for her sake, but still she was clumsy at making him feel as good as he was making her feel. He forgave her, but she didn't forgive herself and promised him she'd get better.

And she did….boy did she!


	11. 93 Shackles

Disclaimer: Doesn't own FMA.

Author's Notes: This chapter, theme, contains **MATURE content/a quirky situation. Go read the other chapters or wait for the next one if you aren't comfortable with this.** And I would like to point out that I DO realize that I take these themes LITARALLY.

Star-Crossed Lovers or Fate-Torn Friends?

Shackles (93)

_Roy's POV:_

I never imagined Riza, THE Riza Hawkeye, to be this…how shall I phrase this…kinky in bed. I always figured she'd be the type to take things slow, a passionate kind of lovemaking and that's how it has been, but boy was I wrong tonight! I never imagined I'd be here in her bedroom, tied to all four of her bed's posts, sprawled out as far as my arms and legs would take me.

The room is completely dark save a few candles burning luminously on her bureau. There was this musky scent in the air, mixed with her perfume, strawberries and gunpowder. Well, I couldn't exactly smell the gunpowder in the air so much as the strawberries, but still. It had taken a while for my eyes to adjust to the simply…sexy and invigorating scene before my eyes. Now all I needed next was Riza to walk in with my missing button down shirt. Yeah, that was another part of the scene that took me by surprise, I was completely and totally naked, not even my dog tags or watch to comfort me.

Okay I'm going to attempt to figure out what exactly happened to me. I walked over to Riza's apartment, and ended up waiting for a few minutes until the door was opened and that's where I'm more than certain now, that if it had been Riza, she must have knocked me over the head with her favorite Browning and dragged me in. I suppose she dragged me to her bedroom and onto her bed, then…stripped me of my clothes? I assume she then proceeded to shackle me to her bedposts. And now I've been conscious for what seems like a little over…15 minutes now.

You have to understand that I DO realize that this could be one of my many enemies, so I know I can't expect too much, or too less. Then again, I'm pretty scared, because if it's an enemy or in fact Riza then I'm still in for it one-way or another.

Slowly, frustratingly slowly, the door to Riza's bathroom opened and I could see someone standing there looking directly at me. They walked forward slowly, yet confidently. I gulped in anticipation as my face turned a shade of red; with all of my thoughts earlier I would be damned annoyed if it wasn't Riza, if you catch my drift.

Finally my mysterious attacker stepped into the faint glow of the candles and the first thing I noticed were those impeccably slender and sexy legs. …Oh, shit! It's one of my ex-girlfriends I ripped off years ago! I'm dead meat! Where's Riza when I need her?

Deciding it best if I saw which one it was, my eyes trailed up the legs and to my, ever too short on her, button-down shirt stopping barely at mid-thigh. Then my eyes rested on her perfectly curved hips and her flat stomach. Then I saw her small, perk breasts, and the tips of blonde hair right above that. Well, that knocks it down to Jillian, Kendra, or Clover. I never did date blondes often; reminded me too much of the real woman of my dreams, Riza. Then my eyes locked with the eyes of my attacker; burgundy eyes so gracefully sculpted with so much emotion shown in them.

…Wait just a minute! I then looked at the whole of what was in front of me. Blonde hair, burgundy eyes, wonderful frame, curves in all the right places…it WAS Riza! Yes! I am sooo gonna be lucky tonight!

_(Narrative POV)_

Riza locked eyes with Roy once again. "You're clothes were disgusting, sir. I took the liberty of washing them while you recovered. Your shirt," she turned on the spot. "…Is now properly cleaned."

Roy's head slumped down disappointed, but before he could say anything, two legs slipped in between his and a pair of lips descended down upon his own. "Why the sad look, Roy? You got all worked up just 'cause of this li'l show I threw together?" She purred motioning around the room. Roy looked away sheepishly. Riza grabbed his face and pulled it back towards her. "Roy, you are such a pervert!"

Roy smiled. "And you love me for it, Rize."

"This is true, but it's my night tonight," She said smiling devilishly. Roy gulped at this, afraid of what WAS in store for him.

All in all, it had turned out to be a good night after all, despite Roy's earlier fears. Riza hadn't been as kinky as Roy had expected or wanted her to be, taking the liberty at one point of removing the ties that bound him. She had just wanted to strike a little fear into him, and help him keep up that often lazy guard of his.


End file.
